The Shield-Maiden
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: Young Sif's tale as she struggles to overcome Asgard's preconceived notions about maidens, and achieves her dream of becoming a warrior. Dedicated to my friend Rebecca for all her help, and thanks to Vermillion Lynn, as several of her ideas helped with this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shield-Maiden**

_Disclaimer: Thor, Sif and any other characters and locations in this story, belong to Marvel._

The clash of dulled blades echoed through the air. Drops of perspiration rolled off the two combatants in the bright sunlight. The duel had gone on for some time, even though they both knew they would be in trouble if caught. They had slipped out of their individual lessons to make time for their weapons practice. Thankfully, the secluded glade where they alway met to practice was not accessible by the general population, only the royal family had authority to go there, and some higher-ranking members of Odin and Frigga's court. The golden-haired combatant seemed to gain the upper hand, as the slimmer, black-haired figure fell back a few steps. The blond pressed his advantage, bearing down on his opponent...

"Oof!" Thor cried out as he fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

Sif was having difficulty supressing laughter as she offered her hand to pull him to his feet.

Thor dusted himself off, trying to look annoyed, but he could never stay angry at his best friend for long.

"Another bout?" He asked, unwilling to admit that he had lost. "I lost my balance a moment ago, it will not happen again!"

Sif rolled her eyes. "It happens every time I use that move on you, Thor. Whenever you think you're winning, you let your guard down."

Thor shrugged. "At least I am not going against my parents' wishes by training in the first place!" He smiled, to show Sif his words were only a jest. She frowned nonetheless.

Her parents had been willing to let her 'play' at being a warrior when she was younger, but for the past year, they had become very insistent about her becoming more ladylike, all but forcing her to take lessons in dancing and sewing, and other 'suitable' pastimes for a fourteen-year old maiden. The problem was, she didn't_ want_ to be a young lady! Her ambition was to be a warrior, not some hearth-goddess, but her parents refused to understand that. So she had taken to sneaking off with Thor to practice, whenever he wasn't in his own lessons, or spending time with his younger brother, Loki. Sif tended to borrow his old tunics and trousers to practise in. They never truly fitted her- Thor was too tall, but they were more suitable than the delicate gowns her mother insisted she wear. (These borrowed garments were hidden under a loose floorboard in her chambers when they weren't being worn.)

Women in Asgard, especially those born of nobility, were never permitted to learn to use weapons, so her training- and ambitions- had to be kept secret until she found a way to make her dreams reality. Thor had been her best friend for as long as either of them could remember, so she knew that, Crown Prince or not, he wouldn't betray her. (She shuddered to think of the trouble he would get into with his parents if it was discovered that he had encouraged her.) The only other person who might know of her secret was her much-older brother, Heimdall, but as he rarely came into Asgard proper, she thought she was safe enough.

"Sif?" Thor's face developed its own frown when she did not answer him. She smirked slightly at his expression, and without warning, tackled him.

"Why, you little...!"

An impromptu wrestling match began, both of them grappling for the upper hand, trying to pin the other to the floor. After several minutes, amid much laughter, they decided to call it a draw. They got to their feet slowly, trying to brush dried mud and blades of grass from their clothes and hair, without much success. Sif laughed at Thor- his hair was a birds' nest, and he didn't even know he had a huge smear of mud on his face!

"Don't know what you're laughing at." Thor smirked. "You have twigs in your hair, and your tunic is torn!"

Sif gasped, beginning to pull twigs out of her black braid. "I have to go home for lunch in a few minutes! How am I going to explain how my clothes got torn?"

"You will need to explain far more than that, young lady."

Sif went pale upon hearing the furious, feminine voice. She looked at Thor desperately. He shook his head, an apologetic expression on his face. Sif steeled herself, and turned around.

"Hello, Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lady Alti stood there, arms folded, glaring at her daughter. Sif stood there squirming for a few minutes, waiting for the furious scolding to begin. She didn't think it would do any good to try and apologise. Thor stood there awkwardly, unsure as to whether he should stand up for Sif, or leave quietly. He doubted that either option would improve Sif's situation. The tension became too much, and Sif spoke.

"Mother...I was just..."

"Just wasting your time making a fool of yourself, acting like a young boy, when you were _supposed_ to be attending your dancing lesson." Alti's voice was scathing, her eyes were smouldering and it appeared she had entirely forgotten Thor's presence. He interrupted, trying to do some damage control.

"Lady Alti, Sif was doing no harm. Sparring was my idea to pass the time, as I needed some extra practice, and I am sure you know Sif is excellent with a blade." This was accompanied with a brilliant smile, but Alti's expression darkened, and Sif buried her face in her hands- Thor had only made things worse.

Alti spoke stiffly, but politely to Thor, feigning a smile. "Well, I thank you for spending time with my daughter, your Highness, but as I said, she ignored her lessons to be here, and I am sure she is eager to apologise to her tutor for wasting her time, so we must be off." She placed an arm round Sif's shoulders, and firmly led her away. Sif went with her reluctantly, knowing full well she would have to deal with her mother's scolding for hours when she got home. She quickly glanced back at Thor, mouthing 'I will meet you tomorrow.' Another smile blossomed on Thor's face, and Sif couldn't help but grin back.

Alti maintained her grip on Sif until she had led her into their house, then, as Sif had predicted, the shouting began.

"What were you _thinking?!_ Ruining your clothes, covered in dirt, and in front of the _Prince,_ of all people! How many times have your father and I told you, you are _not_ a child anymore, you _have _to stop acting out like this!"

"Acting out? I am not doing anything wrong!" Sif felt herself getting angry.

"You are ruining our family's good name! What will people of the court think of us, when they find out our daughter carries on like a girl raised on the streets?" Alti's voice was almost a screech by now, but Sif did not care.

"All you and Father care about is your precious _image_! You've never cared what I want, all you ever do is try and make me become something I don't want to be!" Sif's eyes were burning as she said this, knowing it would do no good- she and her mother had had this discussion so many times.

"I am not listening to you throw another tantrum." Alti said, her voice now cold as ice. "Go upstairs and change into something decent. You will accompany me so you can apologise to Lady Idunn for wasting her time on a dancing lesson you did not attend. And rest assured, your father will be hearing of this." Alti gestured towards the stairs, but Sif did not move. "Now!"

Sif stalked up the stairs sullenly, kicking the banister as she went. Alti's expression only grew more furious, but she held her tongue for now, nodding in approval when Sif returned, clad in a simple deep blue dress with three-quarter length sleeves, and wearing her hair loose. She took Sif's arm again as they left the house, and smiled tightly as they walked towards Idunn's home. Sif was scowling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Some time later, Alti and Sif were seated in Idunn's sitting room, and Sif was bored senseless. She had already provided a very long apoplogy to Idunn for avoiding the dance lesson, and now Idunn was discussing the upcoming Ostara celebration with her mother. She stifled a sigh, wishing she could just leave, as no-one was paying attention to her. These afternoons spent calling on others were utterly _dull_, so naturally, her mother enjoyed them. She put in a huge effort, and started paying attention to Idunn's words.

"...my mother is meant to be bringing my youngest sister for a visit shortly, perhaps Sif would like to meet her? I believe she and little Sigyn are of a similar age." Idunn smiled sweetly at Sif, who gritted her teeth, hating being discussed as though she was not there.

Alti nodded her agreement without even looking at Sif. "That is a wonderful idea. Sif has very few female friends, and I am sure your sister will be a good influence on her."

Sif fought the urge to slump in her seat. Now they would have to stay even longer, to be polite to Lady Freyja, and she would be expected to befriend a simpering girl she had never even heard of before today! There was nothing she could do, however, and she could not even protest in front of Idunn.

Thus, less than an hour later, (when Sif had been on the verge of falling asleep) Lady Freyja and Lady Sigyn's arrival was announced. Freyja swept into the room, magnificently dressed in a low-cut scarlet and gold sleeveless dress, her strawberry blonde hair brushed so it formed a shining halo around her. As always well aware of her status as the most beautiful Goddess in Asgard, she smiled, her scarlet lips forming a perfect bow-shape. She was leading a young pale-blonde haired girl by the hand. Sif eyed Sigyn as Idunn and Freyja embraced, and Alti was introduced. Freyja's youngest was a slim, pretty girl, dressed in a soft, pale green dress with long, trailing sleeves. Her large blue eyes held a sparkle of intelligence, however, so she might not be too bad, Sif reasoned. In due course, the older women sent the young girls out into the garden to 'play', at Freyja's suggestion, and Sif rolled her eyes. Did the woman think she and Sigyn were toddlers? She had no idea how to start a conversation with Sigyn, so decided to let the blonde speak first.

"I wish Mother had left me at home." Sigyn said softly, as if she did not wish to be heard.

Sif started- she had not expected to hear her own thoughts spoken by one of Freyja's daughters!

"Why? If you don't mind my asking." She ventured curiously.

"I do not really enjoy spending my afternoons meeting Mother's friends. I would prefer to be home studying. I enjoy learning magic, but Mother does not approve. She brings me along with her as often as possible, so I never have time to learn anything." Sigyn explained.

Sif felt a vague sense of kinship with Sigyn. "I know how you feel. My mother does not like my idea of an acceptable pastime, either. I'm always getting into trouble, for-" Sif stopped herself abruptly, unsure how Sigyn would react to her boy-like behaviour.

Sigyn tilted her head to one side curiously. "For what?"

Sif looked at the ground, scuffing one foot in the soil. "Well...I actually enjoy learning to use weapons, and fighting. I know it is not proper for a young maiden, but it is the only thing I feel any good at. Thor says I am almost as good as him, but I see no way for anything to come of it..."

Sigyn's eyes widened. "Thor? You know the Prince?"

Sif nodded, realising that the friendship she took for granted would seem a wonderful privelege to anyone else. "My father is King Odin's ambassador to Nornheim, as he actually comes from there, and Thor and I were born at similar times, so we were often set to play together as infants. I do not recall a time when he and I were not friends."

Recognition dawned on Sigyn's face as Sif spoke. "You are Lord Austmadr's daughter. I met him once, when Uncle Frey was hosting a meeting of diplomats."

Sif shrugged. "Honestly, he has very little time for me. He believes that it is a mother's place to raise a daughter. Some days, I will not see him at all. I think he prefers my older brother, because Heimdall takes after him. You would not even guess that Father and I were related if you saw us together." She sighed, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. "I don't look like my mother, either..."

Sigyn glanced back into the house, at blonde haired Alti, and nodded slowly. "Maybe you have some traits from both parents?" The suggestion was tentative, as Sigyn did not wish to anger her new friend. Her expression grew sad. "At least you have a father, I know nothing about mine. All I have is Mother, Uncle and seven older sisters." Something occured to Sigyn, and her eyes gleamed. "Do you ever spend time with Prince Loki?"

Sif wrinkled her nose. "No. He and I do not get along that well. I think he is jealous that Thor spends more time with me than him."

Sigyn smiled slyly. "From what I have heard, he is greatly skilled in magic. I wonder if he would be willing to teach me?"

Sif's eyes narrowed. "And how were you planning to meet him?"

Sigyn deliberately kept her voice casual. "If you and I began spending time together... and if we were to encounter the young Princes someday, you and Thor could spar to your hearts' content, and Loki and I could each have a companion to do magic with."

Sif was tempted, and began to smile. "If our parents don't find out...and if you really think you can convince Loki- I warn you, he is not a very sociable person!"

"He has not met me yet!" Sigyn retorted. "And, if you are interested, I know my Uncle has plenty of old weapons that he no longer uses. Would you like it if some of these found their way to you?"

Sif's eyes widened...her own set of weapons? Her smile grew into a wide grin.

Sigyn laughed at her expression. "Deal?" She offered Sif her hand. Sif took it at once, and the bargain was sealed with a handshake.

Sif tugged Sigyn indoors quickly, curtseying to Lady Freyja and Idunn before addressing her mother.

"Would you mind if Sigyn and I went for a walk? I wish to show her my favourite places in the woods, but we may be gone for some time."

Alti narrowed her eyes at Sif, suspicious, but Idunn clapped her hands.

"What a wonderful idea! The woods are beautiful at this time of year."

Sigyn looked at Freyja, and she and Alti exchanged looks. Freyja nodded, seeming almost indifferent.

"Very well. Please be back by sunset, and _do not _get lost!"

"We won't, Mother." Sif assured quickly. "Thank you!" Catching Sigyn's hand again, she led her out of the house, and began walking swiftly through the streets. Once they were some distance from Idunn's home, Sigyn paused.

"Where are we really going?"

Sif glanced back at Sigyn over her shoulder. "Back to my home first, so I can change into something more comfortable than this ridiculous dress, and then we are going to the palace gardens to find Thor and Loki. They always spend some time there after their lessons are done." She eyed Sigyn critically. "I hope you don't mind climbing, we will have to scale a few trees to get into the gardens, but it's easy, I have done so plenty of times!"

Sigyn was feeling somewhat apprehensive about tree-climbing, but nodded, and Sif beamed. The two continued their walk, both excited about having an afternoon (at least) free to pursue their own interests.

_AN: The names of Heimdall and Sif's parents are not canon, but, according to Marvel Database, Alti was their mother in mythology. Austmadr is an OC. The name is Nordic, and he is from Nornheim because this explains why Heimdall and Sif do not look alike._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Ouch!" Sigyn's soft cry of pain made Sif look down quickly. The blonde girl was pressing her hand against a graze on her arm, where the sleeve of her gown had slipped. Sif shook her head slightly.

"Have you never climbed a tree before?"

"No!"

Sif rolled her eyes, and clambered back down to Sigyn's branch. She glanced quickly at the graze.

"It's nothing. I have had far worse. Come on!" They resumed climbing, the wall that bordered the royal gardens now in sight.

Earlier that afternoon, after Sif had changed out of the hated blue dress into the red tunic and brown trousers she now wore, and tied her hair back into a ponytail, she had led Sigyn into the glade where she and Thor usually met to spar, as several of the trees there actually overhung the wall of the palace gardens, and so provided easy access to them. She had given Sigyn a boost into the tree they were currently in, after much reassurance that Sigyn's dress would _not_ be ruined, and was now coaching her in how to leap from branch to branch, to reach the wall. After several more minutes, both girls were seated on the wall, and, as Sif had predicted, Thor and Loki were in the gardens, in plain sight of the young maidens.

Thor was shooting at small objects that kept levitating from the ground, courtesy of Loki's magic, though the bow Thor was using was obviously not his- it was far too large! He was shooting well, though, hitting two out of three targets. Loki was not really paying attention, as he had his nose stuck in a book. '_As always._' thought Sif disdainfully, though she could not help but admire that Loki was able to make inanimate objects float when he was not even looking at them. Sigyn eyed Loki curiously, this being her first look at the youngest Prince. Neither of the boys realised they had an audience. Sif was about to leap onto the ground and suprise them, but Sigyn stayed her with a hand on her shoulder. Sif frowned, not understanding, until Sigyn smiled secretively and raised a hand, a look of concentration on her face. Suddenly, the leaf that Loki had raised to be Thor's next target moved from its position, and flew towards the girls.

"Loki!" Thor protested. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Loki looked up from his book, only then noticing that his spell had been tampered with.

Sif smirked at Loki's expression, as Sigyn twirled the large leaf between her fingers.

"I thought you could not do magic yet?" Sif's voice was a whisper.

"I cannot do much. Summoning small objects to me is one of the only spells I can do." Sigyn's reply was even quieter than Sif's question.

The boys down below looked thoroughly confused, as they still had no idea of Sif and Sigyn's presence. Loki levitated another leaf to serve as a target. His jaw dropped when it, too, flew away.

Thor's brow furrowed. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I am not doing this!" Loki exclaimed. He set his book down on the grass, and got up to begin searching for the culprit.

"Who is responsible then?"

"Thor, would I be _looking_ for the person responsible if I knew who it was?" Shaking his head at his brother's foolishness, he started walking towards the edge of the gardens. Sif prepared to jump down, hoping to startle Loki, and catch him off guard for once, something almost no-one could do. Again, Sigyn stopped her, placing a finger to her lips. Sigyn then let go of the two leaves she was holding, and they fell unnaturally slowly, one landing in each of Loki's hands.

Loki blinked. "What the..." He was about to look up, but Thor strode up behind him.

"What is it?" He caught sight of the leaves in Loki's hands, and leapt to the most obvious conclusion. "You had these all along!"

At that, Sigyn burst out laughing. Sif soon followed suit- Thor's expression was too funny! She leapt to the ground, smiling at Thor, before turning to help Sigyn get down. Loki and Thor were just staring at them in surprise, their mouths hanging open.

"Hello to you two as well!" Sif's greeting made Sigyn crack up again, and Thor quickly joined in. Loki just looked confused- and annoyed.

"How did you and your friend get here, Sif? And what just happened to the leaves?" He asked warily.

Sigyn responded before Sif could. "I drew the leaves to myself, your Highness. I thought it would be a good way to introduce myself to a fellow magic user. And Sif and I reached the garden by climbing. I am Lady Sigyn Freyjadottir." She curtseied, smiling sweetly at Loki. He swallowed heavily, seeming lost for words as he got his first clear look at her.

Thor looked at Sif curiously, once he had ganed control of his laughter. "_You_ are spending time with one of Lady Freyja's daughters?" He never would have thought that Sif would befriend a girl who was being raised by Freyja... "And I thought you would be busy until tomorrow?"

Sif shrugged. "Mother took me to Lady Idunn's to apologise for missing the _fascinating_ dance lesson, and Freyja brought Sigyn here for a visit while we were there. She was very interested in meeting Loki," here she glanced at Sigyn slyly, "So I thought I would introduce her to the two of you."

Thor and Loki both looked at Sigyn, who was blushing furiously by the end of Sif's statement. "I-it is not exactly like she's making it sound! I wished to know if you would teach me more of magic. I hear you are highly skilled in the art?"

Loki's eyebrows rose, but Thor smiled. "That is true, Lady Sigyn. I am sure Loki would be delighted to teach you some of his tricks, wouldn't you, Brother?"

Loki shrugged, appearing nonchanlant. "If you are truly interested, Lady Sigyn..."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Please, just call me Sigyn. And Sif and I were wondering, would you or your brother mind if we met like this on a regular basis? She and Thor could practice with weapons while you taught me. If both of you agree, of course?" She glanced from Loki to Thor. The latter shrugged. Sigyn took that as assent, and her eyes flickered back to Loki, waiting for his answer.

Loki almost smiled. "It sounds like a fair arrangement." He reddened under Sigyn's dazzling smile, and he and Sigyn walked some distance away, lost in speech and seemingly forgetting about Thor and Sif.

Sif and Thor exchanged glances, and laughed.

Thor gestured towards the bow and quiver that he had dropped. "Feel up to some archery practice?"

"Of course! I did not come here to admire the foliage." Sif snorted, glancing around. "That oak tree over there is our target. Who is going first?"

Thor and Sif exchanged looks, before both diving for the bow. They began wrestling for it, and making quite a bit of noise in the scuffle.

"It is my Father's bow, I am going first!"

"You have already had some practice, so it is only fair- get _off_ me, you lummox!"

Eventually, Sif extricated herself from the fight, holding the bow triumphantly. She smirked at Thor, who was still sprawled on the ground, winded from when she had kicked him in the stomach. Drawing an arrow, she nocked it to the string, sighting along the shot. She fired, and hit the very centre of the tree she had been aiming for. Thor got back to his feet, and smiled approvingly.

"Is there _any_ weapon you are no good with?" He asked good-naturedly.

Sif blushed slightly at his praise. "I have not tried every weapon, so I do not know. There probably is one I will be useless with."

"Probably. And you will never best me in physical fighting!"

Sif rolled her eyes. "Yes, Thor, because I did not do that less than ten minutes ago."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I let you win that one."

Sif's eyes narrowed. "Oh, really?" Without warning, she cast the bow aside, and tackled Thor to the ground. "We will see about that!" Another wrestling match ensued. Thor was actually on the verge of winning that time, when they heard Sigyn calling them from across the garden. They helped each other to their feet, before looking to see what was wrong. Sigyn hurried towards them, Loki walking more reluctantly behind her.

Sigyn slowed down when she reached them, catching her breath. "King Odin's council meeting must have adjourned." She looked at Sif. "Lord Austmadr is heading this way."

Sif's heart jumped into her throat. She was already in trouble with her mother, the _last_ thing she needed was for her father to see her sweaty, dishevelled and covered in grass stains. He would be so angry! She hastily began dusting herself off, then quickly braided her hair.

Thor eyed her uneasily. "Sif, what..."

"Er, I may have told my mother that Sigyn and I were going for a walk in the woods." She explained quickly. "As long as I do not look too unpresentable, I should be able to convince Father that we met you and Loki there, and you invited us here." She looked at Thor pleadingly. "Please? I do not need to get in any more trouble!"

Thor nodded resolutely- he had often heard rumours that Austmadr was the most intimidating member of Odin's council. "We will keep our silence." He glared at Loki, who was not meeting anyone's eyes. "Is that understood, Loki?"

The dark-haired prince shrugged, and Sigyn, who was just as keen as Sif to avoid getting in trouble, caught his arm and turned him to face her. "Please?"

He looked at the floor. "All right." He muttered sullenly.

Thor shepherded them all to a nearby stone bench just as Austmadr came into view. He looked startled when he saw his daughter there. He kept his eyes on her while greeting Thor and Loki.

"Good day, your Highnesses."

Loki and Thor nodded politely.

"What brings you here, my Lord?" Thor asked.

The dark-skinned man shrugged subtly. "I was merely taking some air after the long meeting." He smiled, before returning his gaze to Sif.

"And how did you come to be here, daughter?"

Sif met her father's eyes, trying to look innocent. "I was introduced to Lady Sigyn here when Mother took me to visit Lady Idunn earlier this afternoon. Sigyn wished to explore the woods, so we were out walking when we encountered Thor and Loki. They kindly invited us to spend some time in these beautiful gardens."

Austmadr continued gazing at her after she had finished speaking, and she tried not to squirm under his regard.

"I see." He said finally. "You chose interesting garb to wear while calling on Lady Idunn." Sif almost flinched- she had forgotten that she was dressed like a boy.

"W-well, I went home and changed before we came to the woods, as I thought a dress might not be appropriate for exploring in."

"Or for climbing trees in, no doubt." Austmadr's voice was chilly, and Sif hung her head. "Come along now, we will escort Lady Sigyn home, then retire ourselves."

"Yes, Father." Sif's voice was meek. She turned to bid farewell to Thor, who had a sudden flash of inspiration.

"Lord Austmadr?"

"Yes, your Highness?" He turned to face Thor.

"Would you be willing to allow Sif to spend the day with Lady Sigyn again tomorrow? Loki and I had plans to go riding, and we would greatly enjoy their company." He spoke as formally as possible, trying to sound certain that Austmadr would not refuse a Prince's request.

"I have no reason to refuse." Austmadr said slowly, before glancing at Sigyn, "If you believe Lady Freyja will not object?"

Sigyn bit her lip, feeling nervous under the intense gaze, but managed to speak, albeit in a small voice. "I am sure she will not mind, sir."

"Very well. Come along now though, Sif, Lady Sigyn. If you will excuse us, my princes." Austmadr led the girls away. Sif smiled her thanks at Thor over her shoulder- he had helped her avoid serious trouble, and made sure she could see him tomorrow. Of course, if her mother followed through on her earlier threat, and Father found out _why_ she had been at Lady Idunn's, she doubted she would be permitted to go anywhere for at least a week! She prayed to the Norns that her mother would somehow forget her earlier misbehaviour as her father led first Sigyn, then her, to their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The following morning, just a few hours after the sun had risen, Sif had helped herself to some bread and cheese, then made her way to the stables, clad in a tunic, trousers and boots similar to those she had worn the previous day, and tacked up her horse, a bay mare called Saiya. She was now waiting for Thor and Loki, as she was unsure whether or not Sigyn would actually receive permission to accompany them. Sif hoped she would, mainly because then Loki would have someone to talk to, and wouldn't need to keep interrupting her conversations with Thor. Thankfully, yesterday evening when her father had brought her home, his only words with Mother concerning her were that he had already given his permission for her to spend the day with the young princes tomorrow. Alti had not looked pleased, but she rarely contradicted her husband. Sif had rejoiced silently all evening.

"Sif!" Sigyn's cheerful voice brought Sif's attention back to the present, and she smiled at Sigyn. The blonde girl made her way to the stables quickly, today dressed in a dark green gown made of velvet, with her hair in one long braid. Sif eyed her critically.

"Will you be able to ride in that?" She indicated the dress.

Sigyn nodded. "This is what I always wear when I go riding with my sisters." Her face fell slightly. "Don't you think it's suitable?"

"Yes, it's alright, it just isn't something I would have chosen..." Comprehension dawned on Sif's face. "Do you ride side-saddled?"

"Of course! It is the proper way for a lady to ride."

Sif winced, and Sigyn's eyebrows rose.

"Do you ride... the way men do? One leg on each side?" She actually sounded shocked, and Sif tensed slightly.

"Yes. My brother taught me to ride when I was young, and I have always ridden in this style. Honestly, I don't really care whether or not I am supposed to ride that way, it is what I've always done. Mother doesn't really approve, but she rarely agrees with anything I do!" Her voice was defensive.

"Well, I suppose that's alright..." Sigyn sounded doubtful. "Maybe you could teach me to ride the way you do?"

"If you like, but I will not be able to today, that dress would make the task impossible!"

Both girls laughed, and the tension was forgotten.

"What are you two laughing at?" Thor's voice echoed across the courtyard, as he and Loki approached.

"Nothing, and what kept you two? I expected you to be here before me." Sif folded her arms, waiting for a response.

"Mother and Father wished us to break fast with them, then Loki insisted we make a stop at the kitchens to gather some food, as we will be out all day. He does not wish to hunt, apparently."

"Excuse me if killing things does not encourage my appetite, Thor. Besides, I brought... a surprise, to go with our picnic lunch." His eyes sparkled with mischief as he hefted the pack he was carrying, and Sif felt suspicious.

"What are you up to, Loki?"

He smirked. "Wait and see, Lady Sif. It is merely something that will make the day more enjoyable."

"I'm sure it will be a wonderful surprise." Sigyn smiled, and Sif decided to let the matter drop, hoping that whatever Loki had planned, they would not get into trouble. Thor and Loki went to tack up their horses, Treibold and Tyrvi, while Sif considered Sigyn, trying to decide which horse would be best suited to her. She chose Finna, a dappled grey, one of the gentlest mares in these stables, but a surprisingly fast runner. Sigyn retrieved a side-saddle from the tack room, tacked Finna up and mounted. Sif shook her head watching her- how anyone could ride side-saddle was beyond her, it looked so uncomfortable! She climbed into Saiya's saddle as Thor and Loki rejoined them.

"Where are we actually headed, anyway?" Sigyn asked. "I do not know the countryside outside Asgard very well."

Thor smiled reassuringly at her. "We are going to the forest of Lilitha. It is a beautiful place, perfect for sightseeing. There is a wonderful lake there as well, Loki and I used to go swimming there all the time."

Sigyn and Loki both went red at Thor's words, the latter glaring at Thor. Noting that Sigyn seemed uncomfortable, Sif interrupted.

"Well, no-one will be going swimming today, Thor! So you can forget that idea right now."

Thor tried to look disappointed for a minute, before grinning. "Suit yourselves. Last one out of the city is a Jotun!" He spurred Treibold into a gallop as he spoke, and soon put considerable distance between himself and the others. Sif, Loki and Sigyn exchanged looks, before racing after him, all laughing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Several hours later, after a long ride, (during which Loki had recieved much teasing about being the slowest rider,) they reached Lilitha. They dismounted in a clearing that overlooked the lake, and were letting the horses graze in the forest, while Loki looked around for the best place to spread their picnic. He frowned suddenly.

"Wait a minute, why am I doing this? Shouldn't one of you be arranging our meal?" He gestured at Sigyn and Sif.

"Why should one of us be doing it?" Sif challenged. "And I warn you, Loki, if you say 'because we are girls', I will _beat_ you into-"

"I'll help you, Loki!" Sigyn volunteered quickly.

"Sif, do you want to practice wrestling for a while?" Thor offered, catching on to Sigyn's train of thought- they did not need Sif and Loki geting into a fight!

Sif shrugged, knowing full well Thor was only distracting her, but happy for a chance to fight, as always. They walked a few yards away, into a more open space while Sigyn helped Loki set up the picnic.

"Loki! Where did you find those?!" Sigyn's shout of surprise had caught Thor's attention, and he and Sif went to see what the problem was. Sif could see Loki placing three large, full bottles upon the grass. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Thor was incredulous. "Loki, those are..."

"From Father's own storeroom, and part of the supply that is being saved for Ostara, yes, I know. I thought we should sample them, to make sure they were still usable. It would not do for them to be used at the celebration if they taste foul, would it?" Loki's expression was sly.

"Sample them? Loki, we cannot go home drunk!" Sif's voice was somewhat eager, despite her words.

"Drunk?!" Sigyn backed away a few steps. "I don't know, Loki..."

Thor frowned. "We could get in a great deal of trouble for this, Brother."

Loki's voice became silky, coaxing. "We only have to have one glass of each, just to see how they taste. You _know_ we will not be permitted to try any of these at the feast itself. I thought you would like to see what we are missing, but if you are really too nervous to try..."

Thor shrugged. "I suppose it cannot do any real harm..."

Sif eyed the bottles cautiously. "What exactly did you bring, Loki?"

"Mead, ale and wine," gesturing at each bottle as he spoke. "Wine would probably be the best one to begin with, as it is the weakest."

Sif glanced at Thor. "If you're going to try this..." at his nod, she smiled. "I'll join in!"

Sigyn was wringing her hands. "I suppose, if I only have to try one glass of each...it might be alright. I've never been allowed to drink before." The last sentence was muttered, as she flushed with embarassment.

Sif laughed. "Neither have any of us! Come on, it will be fun." Sigyn nodded hesitantly, and Loki grinned, producing four glasses. He poured a generous amount of wine into each one, and handed them out. Thor swallowed almost all of his in one gulp. Sif took a small sip, seeing if she liked it, before drinking a larger amount. Loki drank steadily, and Sigyn bit her lip, before gulping some of her wine down. She smiled, enjoying the taste, and finished her glass.

"Who wants to try some ale now?" Loki asked. Three glasses were offered to him as answer. Sif tried to ignore the feeling that said this was a bad idea- the wine had tasted really nice, why would ale be any different? Again, all four glasses were emptied quickly, although this drink did leave a slight burning sensation in the throat. Mead was tried next, but this drink, despite being very sweet, sent Sigyn into a coughing fit.

"I think I'll have some more wine instead." She hiccuped, going to pour herself one. Loki joined her, after that alternating between wine and ale. Sigyn just kept drinking the wine. Thor and Sif finished the mead bottle between them without noticing, then each had several glasses of ale. Of course, none of them thought to eat during this adventure...

Some time later, Thor announced he was going for a swim. He walked into the lake without removing any clothing, and Sif, who was in a very cheerful mood, decided to follow him, leading Sigyn- who was giggling incessantly at nothing- along with her. They all seemed to have difficulty actually swimming, though Sif couldn't work out why. They just floundered in the water, and were finding it great fun. Loki finished off the bottle of ale, and staggered over to see if there was any wine left- he was still thirsty! It was all gone, so he made his way to the water's edge, meaning to ask Sigyn why she'd drunk it all- they were supposed to be sharing! He didn't quite get that far, however, as he lost his balance and fell over sideways, only just avoiding going face-first into the water.

"Wha' you doin'?" Thor asked, trying to climb out of the lake to help Loki.

"Nothin'. I want some more wine..." Loki slurred, attempting to stand.

A dripping wet Sigyn and Sif made their way back onto shore as well, Sigyn still giggling nonstop, hicupping occasionally.

Sif tried to focus on Thor and Loki, though they seemed to be a bit blurred round the edges... "Why is everythin' swaying?" She asked, worried. "Is it 'n earthquake or somethin'?"

Thor finally got Loki to stand. "No, but I'm feelin' sleepy," he yawned. "Maybe we should go home now?"

Sif nodded, thinking it was probably a good idea- Sigyn couldn't seem to stop giggling, even though nothing was funny, and Loki was having trouble standing. She looked around.

"Where're th' horses?"

Thor blinked. "They were here... let's go look!" Pulling one of Loki's arms around his shoulders, he set off into the woods, dragging his brother with him.

Sif caught Sigyn's hand- she had been about to try and climb a tree!

"C'mon, Sig, we have t' go now." She explained. "Thor an' Loki don' feel so good."

Sigyn merely hiccuped and laughed again as Sif led her away, unaware that she was walking in a zig-zag rather than a straight line.

Thankfully, the horses were all grouped together, still grazing. Sif approached one of the brown horses, thinking it strange that they somehow all looked the same. And since when did she have trouble mounting...?

"Stan' still!" She scolded the horse, getting annoyed. The others seemed to be having trouble, as well- Thor fell off twice before managing to mount, and Sigyn's balance was so bad that Sif thought she might fall before they even set off for home. What was _wrong_ with these horses? Eventually, they managed to get going, and reached Asgard fairly quickly. Thor led the way through the streets for some time, none of them noticing the strange looks they were getting from the townsfolk, until Thor stopped abruptly, frowning. "We should be at th' palace by now..."

"Maybe you went th' wrong way?" Sigyn giggled, quickly grabbing her horse's mane when she swayed.

"S'alright!" Sif exclaimed suddenly, "I know where we are. We c'n go t' the Obsarve- the Obvers- my brother's place!" She beamed, and set off, the others following her obediently.

They arrived at the Rainbow Bridge shortly, and found Heimdall walking towards them. Sif dismounted staright away, thankfully Heimdall caught her _before_ she fell off the bridge. She smiled widely at her brother. The others got down from their horses too, trying to stay upright. Heimdall gazed at all of them intently. His expression was stern, and Sif began to feel nervous.

Heimdall looked away from them. "Siri?" He called.

Sif rolled her eyes- Siri was a close 'friend' of Heimdall's, and Sif didn't like her much. The red-haired woman approached, smiling warmly. Her expression became shocked when she saw the state of Sif and the others. She pressed her hand to her heart, stunned.

"What in Valhalla?"

"Apparently my sister and her friends have had a bit too much to drink." Heimdall said gravely. "Would you mind returning their horses to the stables, then taking a message to the palace, and to my parents and Lady Freyja, that the children will be staying here until they have recovered?" Siri nodded, and collected the horses, leading them away.

Sif scoffed. "Recovered? Nothin' wrong with us..." At that moment, behind her, Thor went completely limp as he passed out, falling to the floor and beginnig to snore. Loki and Sigyn burst into high-pitched hysterical laughter at the sight. Sif tried to turn her head to see what had happened, soon realising that was a mistake.

"I don't feel so good..." She went green, fell to her knees, and emptied the contents of her stomach all over the bridge. She stayed where she was, hunched over, suddenly not wanting to move. Heimdall fought the urge to put his head in his hands, bent down and lifted his foolish sister, and carried her into his living area. Having settled her on the sofa, for which she had murmured 'thanks.', he returned to the bridge and retrieved Thor's snoring form. Loki and Sigyn followed him without being prompted. Once they were all safely out of the public eye, and had all fallen asleep, he returned to his post, guarding the bridge, after requesting one of his servants to clean up the unpleasant mess on the bridge. Heimdall chuckled wryly to himself, deciding to leave off scolding them himself- they would feel terrible when they woke, and they would recieve more than enough punishment from their families!

_AN: The Forest of Lilitha, and Thor's horse Treibold, appear in the Thor: Son of Asgard comics. Finna and Tyrvi (Sigyn and Loki's horses) were created by Vermillion Lynn, an author on this site. Siri is a canon character. She first appears in Journey Into Mystery 651._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sif opened her eyes groggily, wondering why her head felt like dwarven smiths were pounding inside it. Her eyes wouldn't even focus properly! She had a revolting taste in her mouth, and could not for the life of her remember what had happened, or where she was. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. Slowly, she recognised the room. She was in Heimdall's living quarters, stretched out on one of the sofas. Now, how had she gotten here? A faint murmuring almost made her jump out of her skin, and she looked across the room quickly. Thor lay on the other sofa, sound asleep and drooling slightly. Loki was splayed over a rocking chair near him, and it was his voice that muttered something unintelligible every few minutes. On a soft, fabric-draped chair nearer to Sif, was Sigyn, also asleep. Her whole body was slumped to the left, and she looked like she would never wake.

Vague memories floated through Sif's mind. Meeting Sigyn, going riding with Thor and Loki, reaching the forest of Lilitha, Loki offering them all...a drink of something, then...everything else was a blur. Wine! Sif remembered suddenly. They had had some wine, and ale. That did not explain how they had all ended up here, however. She frowned, and went to get up, to find Heimdall and ask what had happened. Unfortunately, the moment she tried to move from her lying-down position, the pounding in her head redoubled, and her stomach churned. She collapsed back onto the sofa immediately, deciding that moving wasn't necessary at present- Heimdall would hear her if she called, after all. Her sudden movement had disturbed Loki and Sigyn, though Thor slept on, oblivious.

"What happened?" Loki's soft voice sounded like a snake being strangled as he blearily opened his eyes.

"Ssh!" Sigyn whispered. "It's impolite to shout." She had not moved, and her eyes were still closed, but a pained expression had appeared on her face.

"He wasn't shouting." Sif pointed out, shocked at how rough her own voice sounded. Thor turned over, grunting and mumbling softly, and his eyes flickered open. They closed again as Thor moaned in pain.

"My head is killing me!"

"That makes two of us." Sif groaned.

"Will someone please tell me what happened now?" Loki complained. "What mess have you gotten us into this time, Thor?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Not Thor's fault..." Sigyn had finally opened her eyes, and had both hands pressed to her forehead. "You persuaded us to drink, remember? That's why we feel so awful." She tried to stand up, uncomfortable from having slept in a chair for hours.

Sif raised her hand. "Sigyn, I wouldn't-" But the blonde girl was already on her feet. In the next second, Sigyn's eyes popped. She clamped a hand over her mouth, and Sif, realising what was going to happen, (suddenly remembering her own embarassing display outside) hastily pointed to the door of the bathroom. Sigyn ran inside without looking back, slamming the door behind her. Thankfully, the walls were dense, but the sound of Sigyn being ill could still be faintly heard. Loki managed to stretch slightly in his chair.

"I can't speak for anyone else," he stated, shielding his eyes from the light of the sunset, "but I am never drinking again!"

"Agreed." Thor muttered sleepily. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Heimdall's home." Sif explained. "Though I don't remember actually getting here..."

Sigyn emerged from the bathroom then, her face pale, and damp with sweat. "I hope our parents aren't worried," she said faintly, "we have been gone far longer than we planned..."

Thor and Loki jumped to their feet in alarm at Sigyn's words, realising too late that perhaps they shouldn't have...

After they had scrambled into the bathroom, while Sif and Sigyn were trying to ignore the faint unpleasant sounds, Heimdall strode into the room, holding a tray which held several glasses of water, and four bowls of broth. Sif finally manged to push herself into a sitting position.

"Back among the living?" Heimdall asked. His voice was unemotional, though his eyes were twinkling. "Did you enjoy your first taste of strong drink?"

Sif buried her head in her hands. "I feel awful, _please_ do not start lecturing me now!"

Sigyn shook her head. "My mother will be thinking something's happened to me, I've been out for so long!"

Heimdall placed his hand on Sigyn's shoulder reassuringly. "Do not worry, I sent word to Lady Freyja, and to King Odin and Queen Frigga when you four made your, ah, unexpected appearance here. I informed our parents as well," shooting a glance at Sif, "and I told them I would let them know when you awoke." Heimdall gazed off into the distance, presumably seeing what their families were doing. "They all wish you to return home. Do you feel well enough to walk, or should I have them send someone to collect you?"

Sigyn bit her lip, then glanced at the closed bathroom door- Thor and Loki had not re-apeared yet. "I think it would be best if we were escorted. I for one, do not feel well enough to walk home alone."

Heimdall nodded. "Very well, I will have a message sent." He set the tray down on a table. "In the meantime, all of you should try to eat something."

"Heimdall, you don't need to send for Mother," Sif put in quickly, "I will return home by myself, I do not want to inconvenience her."

He shook his head at her, knowing what she was trying to do. "I am afraid you will have to wait here until Mother comes for you, Sif. She was adamant that you 'stay where you cannot get into any more mischief', until she brings you home. She is not best pleased with you." He warned.

Sif winced as Heimdall left the room.

A short while later, Thor and Loki came back into the room, both looking like they were about to die. Sif had manged to move off the sofa at last, and she and Sigyn were cautiously eating the broth. Sif privately thought it might have something medicinal in it- it tasted very strange, but it was alleviating her headache, and settling her stomach. Sigyn looked visibly healthier as well. After a lot of persuasion, they managed to get the boys to try some. Just as they finished the last of it, Loki glimpsed a carriage painted with the symbol of the royal family stopping outside.

He sighed. "Looks as if we'll have to go and face the music, Thor."

The blond boy sighed equally heavily, and went and stood next to Loki, both preparing to face (as they saw it) their doom.

Sigyn and Sif remained seated, their eyes on the ground, as Odin Allfather strode into the room. He glanced their way briefly, before staring intently at his sons. They both squirmed under his regard.

"Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?" One eyebrow rose as he asked the question.

Loki shrugged, a sullen expression on his face.

"...Sorry?" Thor ventured, his voice tentative.

Odin grunted in annoyance. "You should be! Your behaviour was utterly foolish. Next time, if you two _must_ try drink, do not do so in public! I have a feeling you both have been punished enough, as I am sure you've both been ill, so we will not speak of this any further. Now bid farewell to your friends and come along, your mother will worry if you are not home by nightfall." He folded his arms, waiting.

Loki led Sigyn a few steps away, and they spoke softly as Thor turned to Sif.

"Will you spend the day with me again tomorrow? I was having fun today, before..." He smiled sheepishly as his words trailed off.

Sif, as always, could not help smiling back. "Of course I will! I might not be allowed out for long, if I am in trouble," as she knew she would be, "but I will come meet you."

Thor's smile grew broader. "I will beat you in swordplay tomorrow then, as you bested me in archery yesterday."

"Ha! We'll see." Sif retorted.

Odin had been listening to this conversation with growing interest...a maiden showing skill with weapons? That was almost unheard of...

"...Is that alright, Father?"

"Eh?" Odin had not even noticed Loki approach him!

Loki gritted his teeth as he repeated himself. "I asked if it would be alright if I gave Lady Sigyn a tour of the palace tomorrow? She is keen to see the library."

Odin nodded absently. "Yes, if you wish... Thor! Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, Father. So I will meet you in our usual place tomorrow afternoon, Sif?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and Odin led Thor and Loki away. He appeared to be questioning Thor avidly about something, but she couldn't hear what...

Less than five minutes later, a young man in the armour of the Crimson Hawks, Odin's elite guards, stepped quietly into the room. Both the girls stared. He was only about sixteen though he had a handsome face, clear green eyes and thick dark blonde hair. He cleared his throat.

"Lady Sigyn?"

"Yes?" She stepped forward, blushing slightly as his eyes met hers.

"Lady Freyja sent me. Apparently you need an escort to see you home safely?"

Sigyn blushed deeper. "Yes, that would be appreciated, thank you, sir. Might I know your name?"

He smiled brightly. "My name is Theoric, my lady. Shall we be off?" He offered her his arm ,as was polite. She took it, smiling, quickly glancing back at Sif.

"I hope I will see you tomorrow, Sif, but if not, I will come and see you later in the week."

Sif nodded, smiling weakly as Sigyn and Theoric walked away. Now there was nothing for her to do but wait until Mother came, and then she knew she would be in for it. She was not wrong.

"What in blazes is the matter with you?!" Alti screeched. Upon arriving at the Observatory, she had greeted Heimdall coolly, walked sedately inside to find Sif, closed the sitting room door softly, and let rip.

"We were only having fun!" Sif protested.

"Fun? _Fun?_ Making a fool of yourself in front of the Princes, waltzing round half of Asgard drunk out of your mind, you call that fun? And dragging one of Lady Freyja's daughters with you! I will never be able to look Freyja in the eye again!"

"I didn't _make_ Sigyn do anything!"

Alti continued as if her daughter had not spoken. "And this performance is _after_ you spent yesterday morning brawling with Prince Thor like a commoner! Not to mention that the King himself had to come here today to collect his sons, so must have seen you in a fine condition! _What_ he must think of this family..."

"He didn't seem that bothered by it. He hardly told Thor and Loki off, and didn't say anything to me or Sigyn." Sif's voice was a mutter, knowing that nothing she said would calm her mother. Alti was still ranting, almost in tears:

"...we will be the laughing stock of the court! A noble family, raising a daughter who behaves like a peasant!" She glared at Sif. "And as punishment for your behaviour today, you will, for the next month, only leave the house with myself or your father escorting you!"

Sif opened her mouth to argue, but Alti cut her off.

"He and I have already discussed this, and it is final. You brought this upon yourself, and you will deal with the consequences. Not another word!"

Sif clenched her fists, but remained silent as her mother caught her by the arm and led her out of the Observatory. They passed Heimdall silently, and neither of them said a word for the entire long walk home. Alti in fact would not even look at Sif, but she barely noticed. She was already planning how she would sneak out to see Thor tomorrow without her mother and father noticing...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sif bit back an oath as she stuggled to maintain her balance on the thin branch. It was just past sunrise, and her parents had not yet risen. She had climbed from her bedroom window onto this young maple tree, and was attempting to make it to the ground as quickly as possible. However, the branches kept bending under her weight, so she had to move carefully.

Finally, she reached the floor, and sighed in relief. Her parents would doubtless realise she was gone in a few hours, but she would deal with that when it happened. Thor would not be free to meet her until midday, so she had to find something to do for a few hours. Considering her options, and knowing that her brother would already be aware of her plans, she decided to speak with Heimdall first. If she could get him to agree to provide an alibi for her to their parents, today would be so much easier. She set off for the Bifrost, walking quietly through the deserted streets.

Heimdall was obviously expecting her when she reached the Observatory. He faced her, his arms folded. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Heimdall-"

"You did not think to bring any food with you? You will be out all day."

Sif shrugged. "I was too busy trying not to break any bones getting down from my window. As I am sure you saw."

Heimdall eyed her pensively. "Mother is already furious with you. Are you sure you wish to make the situation worse?"

"I promised Thor I would meet him today before Mother announced my punishment. Should I break a promise to my best friend simply because she is over-reacting?"

He sighed. "I see there is no talking you out of this." He remained silent for a moment, plainly thinking about something. Sif bit her lip as he regarded her. Finally, he spoke.

"I know Mother is too hard on you sometimes. I will try to persuade her to allow you to spend time here as part of your punishment." He smiled slyly. "As long as you are here each evening when she comes to collect you, she does not need to know where you have actually been all day."

Sif smiled widely. "Thank you, Brother!" Impulsively, she embraced him, something she had rarely done since she was a small child. It was good to have at least _one_ member of her family on her side.

Heimdall smiled warmly at her as she stepped away.

"You may wish to make yourself scarce soon. This is the first place Mother will look when you are missed." He looked along the length of the bridge. "I believe you will meet Thor earlier than you planned."

Surprised, Sif followed his gaze. Thor was making his way towards them right now! Heimdall moved some distance away to give them some semblance of privacy, though he would hear every word spoken.

Thor blinked in surprise when his eyes fell on Sif, then he laughed.

"And here I was coming to ask Heimdall whether you would be able to meet me today after all! I thought you would not be allowed out after yesterday, it's a miracle that Mother did not place Loki and I under house arrest, she was so displeased!"

"Er, well, I am not technically _allowed_ out, but..."

Thor placed his hands over his ears comically. "I did not hear that, so I know absolutely nothing about it." He winked at her, and she laughed.

"Are you free all day? I have nothing to do, but I do not want to be a nuisance..." Sif's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Sif, you are never a nuisance! And I have no lessons today, our tutor is helping with the preparations for the Ostara celebration. As are half the staff in the palace, so we can spend the whole day together. Speaking of Ostara, that reminds me, there's something I wanted to tell you, but not here..." his eyes gleamed, and placing an arm around Sif's shoulders, he led her away, with Sif wondering what Thor could want to tell her that had him keeping silent. Normally, he just blurted news out the moment he saw her, especially if it was exciting...

She contained her curiousity until they reached the glade where they normally trained, then pushed his arm off her and stode round so she stood directly in front of him.

"What is it, then?" She demanded. "And why couldn't you speak of it in front of Heimdall?"

Thor grinned broadly. "It is a bit complicated, but it is good news. Or it could be..."

Sif put her hands on her hips, getting annoyed. "Out with it!"

"Alright! Well, it started with Mother and Father's announcement that they're going to have another baby- I did not tell you that, by the way, it's a secret- and Father plans to announce it to the public at Ostara, and there will be a special tournament held to celebrate."

Sif's jaw had dropped at the mention of Queen Frigga's pregnancy, but she was puzzled, as Thor had stopped speaking.

"I don't really see why that's such good news. I mean, obviously its wonderful that you and Loki will have another sibling, and tournaments are always fun to watch, but why make such an event of telling me?"

Thor's expression resembled that of a cat that had fallen into the cream. "You might not have to watch this tournament." His voice was mysterious, and Sif began to feel impatient again.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

Thor smirked. "Father decreed in public that this tournament is open to anyone, as long as they have support from a noble family, and all the entrants are to fight with their identities unknown, so there is no discrimination due to age or status. The winner will earn a place among those being trained by Lord Tyr."

Sif's heart rate increased as Thor spoke. If _anyone_ could enter... and the winner was guaranteed a place among the warriors ranks...

"Thor, do you honestly think I could..." She did not finish her sentence, too stunned to speak.

Thor looked at her seriously. "Yes, I do. You are a remarkably skilled warrior, as good as me, and you at least deserve a chance to try. The only issue would be that you have to have support, someone to finance your entry and provide you with weapons and armour."

Sif's heart dropped into her stomach, and her face fell. "My parents would _never_ allow it."

"I know that. But...what about Heimdall?"

Sif bit her lip. "I could ask... he has already agreed that Mother does not treat me fairly, but this...this is a far more serious matter." Nerves were making her stomach churn.

"You will never know unless you ask, and there may not be another opportunity like this. Ostara is in three weeks. You would have to obtain armour as soon as possible, and it will probably need to be made specially for you, I doubt any exists that will fit someone your size."

Sif took a deep breath. "You're right. I at least want to attempt this, to see if I can win. I think I should go and speak with Heimdall now, as he has doubtless heard every word of this conversation."

"Should I come with you?"

"If you like." Sif shrugged uneasily. "I haven't the faintest idea what he will say." They began the long walk back to the Bifrost, Sif feeling nervous but excited. The greatest chance of her life depended on whether or not Heimdall agreed to help her.

They arrived back at the Observatory in a short time, ducking behind a building at one point to avoid Alti, who was walking away from the Bifrost, looking annoyed but resigned. Heimdall's expression was as stoic as ever when they approached. Thor stood back, letting Sif talk to her brother alone.

"You heard what Thor and I were discussing?" Her voice was hesitant.

"Yes." Heimdall said nothing further, waiting for her to continue.

"I really do want to attempt this, Brother. Would you be willing to support me if I entered this tournament?" Butterflies fluttered in Sif's stomach as she waited for Heimdall's response. _Please, please..._

"Very well." Heimdall said at last. Sif fought the urge to squeal in excitement, and opted to grin broadly instead.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Thor was grinning triumphantly as well. Heimdall smiled at their enthusiasm.

"I can procure armour and weapons for you. I will allow you to store it all here when you are not training, but you should consider this." Heimdall met his sister's eyes. "How would Mother and Father react if you were to win?"

Sif shivered involuntarily at the thought, but met Heimdall's gaze resolutely. "If I win, I will have earned a place among the warriors. They will not be able to object then, it will be too late."

Heimdall bowed his head. "I hope you understand what that might lead to." His voice was ominous, but Sif did not really understand what he meant. Surely, _if_ she were to win the tournament, Mother and Father would finally understand that she only wanted to be a warrior? She smiled, having sufficently reassured herself, and turned to Thor.

"Are all your days free now until Ostara begins? I would like to train as much as possible!"

Thor nodded. "I can meet you here in the mornings, if that will cause less suspicion with your parents."

Sif smiled. "That will make things easier...if Heimdall doesn't mind, of course?" She glanced quickly at him.

"I do not have a problem with that." Heimdall said. "As long as you are back here by sunset each evening, Sif. I told Mother you would be spending your days here. She agreed as long as I keep an eye on you." His eyes sparkled. "Which, of course, I can do quite easily whether you are actually nearby or not."

The statement, said in such a serious tone, caused both Thor and Sif to burst into peals of laughter. They regained control of themselves after a few minutes, though both were still grinning.

"Shall we go and start practicing now? We can even use the palace training grounds, as no-one will be there at this time of day." Thor offered. "And you can have lunch with Loki, Sigyn and I if you like."

Sif nodded eagerly, excited at the idea of training in the royal grounds, something she had never been able to do before, as there were usually men there, sparring. They made their way there quickly, after Sif had promised Heimdall she would return by sunset to meet Alti, to avoid arousing her mother's suspicions. She was already thinking ahead to the tournament, who was likely to be entering, and whether or not her skills would be a match for anyone else's. She resolved to practice as hard as she could over the next few weeks, so that when the tournament came, she was as skilled as she could possibly be. She _had_ to win this tournament if her ambition of becoming a warrior was ever going to come true...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sif groaned as she stretched her arms- all her muscles ached, but she had enjoyed this training session. She glanced over at Thor, who was retrieving his sword from where it had fallen after Sif had disarmed him yet again. He stood, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, and squinting in the bright sunlight.

"It's almost midday. Shall we have a break now, and go and drag Loki and Sigyn out of the library?"

"Yes," Sif nodded, "If we can get some lunch as well, I am famished!"

Thor smiled his agreement, and they quickly replaced their borrowed weapons in the armoury before heading inside the palace. As they walked through the ornate corridors that led to the library, Thor looked quickly at Sif.

"I should tell you, there is a chance that Mother will join us for lunch, so, er, I have told you nothing about the _reason_ for this new tournament, alright? Loki and I were supposed to keep it to ourselves until the official announcement is made."

"My lips are sealed concerning Queen Frigga's condition." Sif promised. "You told me of the tournament when we were discussing Ostara, that's all there is to it." Her expresion grew worried. "Are you sure that Loki will keep silent about this?"

Thor gave a half-hearted shrug. "He has no reason not to keep quiet, and besides, I cannot think of anyone he might tell. You and I are the only people he really talks to."

Sif had to acknowledge that as truth, and remained silent. They slipped quietly into the huge library, and looked around. Loki and Sigyn were not in sight, and the library was utterly silent.

"Are you sure they are here?" Sif hardly dared raise her voice above a whisper, the silence was so heavy.

Thor frowned. "They should be, Loki said he would bring Sigyn here as soon as he could, so they could work on some new spell he wanted to try. LOKI! SIGYN!"

Sif winced at Thor's loud shout, but there was no sign of anyone else in the library.

"Hahahahaha..." An eerie laugh echoed from behind one of the high bookshelves, and Thor and Sif both jumped. Sif walked quickly round the shelf in question, moving out of Thor's line of sight, but there was no-one there. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she went and rejoined Thor, who was rubbing his right arm nervously.

"What's the matter?"

He blinked several times, looking wary. "I swear something just touched my arm, but there is nothing here..." A pile of scrolls that had been left on a nearby table lifted themselves, and slowly flew towards him as though they were being carried. They began coiling round his head and torso. Thor started cursing as he struggled to pull the scrolls off himself without damaging them.

Sif folded her arms, an idea dawning on her. "Thor, did Loki say anything about what sort of spell he was attempting?" She whirled round quickly as something pulled her long hair out of its tied-back style. The tough ribbon she had used seemed to be floating in mid-air!

"He did not say exactly, it was some sort of invisibility spell, I think..." Thor's eyes widened. He had managed to disentangle himself, and dumped the scrolls in an untidy heap on the table. "Wait a minute... Loki, if you are in here, I suggest you come out _now, _or I am going to kill you slowly and painfully!"

"Yes, that is _really_ the way to convince me to show myself, Brother..." Loki's disembodied voice could clearly be heard, but Sif had no idea where it came from. She moved slowly in a circle, glancing in every direction.

"Can you not see us, Sif?" Loki's mocking voice echoed again. "Lady Sigyn and I are both here, come find us!" A soft, feminine giggle accompanied his words, and Sif concentrated hard on it, assuming the laugh to have come from Sigyn. Unlike Loki's taunting, the girlish laugh seemed to be coming from one place, a set of low bookshelves directly to her left. She began edging in that direction, moving as subtly as possible.

"Loki, show yourself RIGHT NOW, or I am going to go into your chambers and _burn_ all your precious spellbooks!" Thor shouted.

"I am right here, Thor. Can't you see me?" Loki began laughing again. Thor moved towards where he thought his brother was and lunged...only to almost fall as his hands met empty air.

Meanwhile, Sif had just gotten within arm's length of the shelving where she suspected Sigyn was hidden. Without warning, her hands shot out, and managed to catch hold of a slender arm. She still could not see Sigyn, but she maintained her grip and pulled the girl towards her.

Sigyn started laughing again. "Alright, you found me. Now will you let go of my arm?"

Sif smirked. "Not until Loki lifts the spell. Where is he, anyway?" She hoped Sigyn could see Loki, as they would never find him otherwise. Part of her realised it was very strange to be having a conversation with someone she couldn't see.

"He's over there, sitting on that table."

"Which table?"

"The one I'm pointing at- oh." Sigyn realised her mistake and started giggling again. Sif rolled her eyes. "The table just in front of Thor." Sigyn clarified.

"Thanks for the help, Sigyn!" Thor called back to her. He stretched his long arms out, groping as though he was moving in the dark, and his fist clenched on something. He shouted triumphantly, and pulled his arm forward, clear of the table. He kept his arm outstretched before him, though, and his fist remained clenched.

"Undo the spell, Loki, or I'll drop you headfirst on the floor!"

"Alright, alright! It was only a joke." Loki began chanting in a language Sif didn't recognise, and after a few minutes, he and Sigyn became visible. Loki was dangling several inches above the floor, the front of his tunic bunched in Thor's grip. Sif led Sigyn over to them, and Thor released his brother. Literally. Loki ended up on his backside on the dusty floor, and Sif smothered a laugh. He climbed to his feet, and glared at her, taking in her sweaty, disheveled form, courtesy of the tiring training session earlier.

"Why, Sif, you're positively glowing with femininity today. Your beauty has overwhelmed me! Quick, my dear, let us run away and- ow!"

She had punched him in the stomach, and glared at him witheringly. "No-one thinks you're funny, Loki."

Thor moved between them quickly, before Loki had a chance to retaliate. "Now that we are all present and visible, shall we go and find some lunch?"

"Good idea." Sigyn smiled. "Working magic certainly gives me an appetite. I'm sure its the same for Loki," she took his arm, "let's go!" She led Loki out of the library, and Thor followed, Sif trailing behind him.

"Thor...is your mother really going to be at lunch with us?"

"Probably. Why?"

Sif gestured at the stains on her tunic and trousers, and the tangled mass of her hair. "I'm a mess! What will she think of me if I look like this? It's one thing for you to see me this way, we've been friends all our lives, but your mother is our queen..."

"Sif, Mother knows that you and I often train together. She has never said anything unpleasant about you. She will not mind how you look." He smiled, trying to reassure her. Sif was still dragging her feet.

"You know, you actually sounded like _your_ mother just now..." Thor teased, knowing that would startle Sif out of her mood.

Her mouth dropped open. "I did not- oh, Norns, I _did. _What's the matter with me?"

"You're probably just out of sorts because you're hungry. I know I am. We'd best hurry, before Loki eats everything!"  
Sif clapped her hands to her mouth in mock horror, and they raced each other to the royal family's dining room, laughing.

Loki and Sigyn were already seated beside Queen Frigga when they arrived. The blonde woman smiled warmly at her eldest son and his friend. Sif attempted to curtsey, trying to be polite, but Frigga shook her head.

"Sif, my dear, this is not a formal gathering, there is no need to stand on ceremony." Sif relaxed somewhat at her words, and smiled shyly. Frigga inclined her head graciously, and waved them into the chairs opposite Loki's and Sigyn's. They sat quickly, and Thor immediately began helping himself to food. Sif followed his example, though she did not take the huge amounts that Thor did, and she certainly did not intend to _inhale_ her meal the way he was!

Frigga shook her head exasperatedly at him, then turned to the others, who were eating more sedately. "What have all of you been up to this morning?"

"Lady Sigyn and I have been doing some reading in the library," Loki said smoothly. "Thor and Sif spent most of the morning outdoors, sparring, I believe?" He glanced at Sif who nodded, shooting a quick look at Frigga, hoping she would not disapprove. The older woman merely smiled gently.

"You still enjoy boyish pastimes then, Sif? I will admit, from what Thor has told me, you are very skilled with weapons."

Sif blushed at the unexpected praise, biting her lip. "I just feel more at ease practicing with weapons than I do learning other skills. Sparring is the only thing I believe I am any good at."

Thor finished his first helping of food, and spoke quickly. "Actually, Mother, Sif and I had an idea about-ouch!"

Sif kicked him under the table, shaking her head minutely. She would prefer it if no-one else knew of her plan, as she did not want to risk her parents finding out too soon. Loki glanced from her to Thor suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"What were you going to say, Thor?" Frigga inquired.

"Oh...just that Sif and I are looking forward to the tournament in a few weeks." Thor lied.

Frigga sighed softly, with a rueful smile on her face. "And no doubt you have already told Sif the true reason behind it?"

"What? No!" Thor went crimson.

Sif tried to look puzzled. "The tournament is being held in celebration of Ostara, is it not?"

Frigga shook her head. "You two are hopeless actors. It does not really matter, though," she glanced from Thor to Loki, "I expected at least one of you to let the news slip!"

Sigyn had been listening to this conversation, and had a bemused expression on her face. "I beg your pardon, Queen Frigga, but I do not understand. I know nothing about any news...oh!" Her hands flew to her mouth. "Should I leave? If this is a private matter..."

"No, it's fine, child. I may as well tell you now, as everyone _else_ in this room seems to know. There will be an addition to the royal family by this winter." Frigga placed her hand gently on her stomach, and smiled. Sigyn's eyes widened, and she beamed.

"I must ask you to keep this secret until Ostara though, my dear. The official announcement will be made then. That applies to you as well, Sif."

Sif bowed her head. "Of course, my Lady." Sigyn nodded her assent as well. The blonde girl was frowning thoughtfully.

"I believe your child will be born around the same time as my newest sibling, my Lady. That seems a strange coincidence."

Frigga's eyebrows rose. "Lady Freyja expects another child?"

"Yes, my Lady. My older sisters and I found out a few weeks ago." Sigyn looked pleased. "I will enjoy not being considered the baby anymore."

"That makes two of us!" Loki joked, making Sigyn laugh.

Frigga smiled at their interaction, and decided to say nothing more on the subject. She did not think very highly of Lady Freyja, however. The woman had been wedded to Odin's late brother Ve, many years ago, and her eldest daughter Hnossa was his child. The way Freyja had carried on since his passing... Frigga disregarded her unpleasant thoughts, and returned her concentration to the present. She looked in Sif's direction, and smiled.

"And do your parents have any more children on the way? That truly would be an amusing coincidence!"

Sif laughed. "No. I think my parents decided not to have any more children after me. Mother always says my birth was a hard one, and she was never going through it again!"

Frigga laughed gently. Thor tilted his head to one side.

"Mother, was it the same for you when Loki and I were born? It seems strange that you waited fourteen years to have another child!"

Frigga's eyes darted to one side quickly, and she hesitated. Sif interrupted, and, unseen by the children, Frigga sighed in relief.

"Fourteen is years is no great time, Thor. Heimdall was well past his first millenia before I came along!"

"Good point. I wonder if you and I were introduced when we were newborns?" Thor looked at Frigga expectantly.

Frigga shook her head. "No. Sif was born in Nornheim. Austmadr was negotiating Asgard's treaty with Karnilla, as Odin felt it safest to send a member of her family to treat with her, and Alti would not be left behind. She discovered she was carrying while there, if I remember rightly. They decided to remain there as Karnilla's guests, as Bifrost travel would have not have been safe for an unborn child. They returned to Asgard mere days after Sif's birth, but you and she were not introduced until you were around a year old."

Sigyn looked at Sif in shock. "You are related to the Norn Queen?!"

Sif nodded slowly, feeling unncomfortable. "Yes...Karnilla is Father's sister, but they are not close. Father dislikes being reminded of his kinship to her. He never speaks of her, and he has not been to Nornheim since I was born that I can recall." Her brow furrowed. "In fact, this is the first time I have heard that I was born in Nornheim. I wonder why my parents never told me that?"

"Probably because it makes little difference, Sif. You are a citizen of Asgard, as is the rest of your family, Karnilla excluded, and your place of birth is not important. This is your home." Frigga smiled reassuringly, and Sif nodded her understanding, but the story of her birth unsettled her for some reason, and it kept circling round her mind for the remainder of that day, even while she and Thor continued training. If it truly did not matter, then why had her parents never told her? It made no sense...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sif was still brooding over what she had learned from Queen Frigga when she returned to the Observatory that evening. Thankfully, her mother had not yet arrived to collect her, so she would not realise that Sif had been with Thor all day. As she and her brother were alone, she decided to ask him about it.

"Heimdall...why did no-one ever tell me I wasn't born in Asgard?"

He turned to her quickly. "Where did you hear that?"

"Queen Frigga mentioned it." Sif was surprised at Heimdall's abrupt reply. "I mean, it isn't important, as I am known as a citizen of Asgard, but I just wondered why Mother and Father never spoke of it?"

Heimdall was silent for a few moments, gazing into the Sea of Space. "Sif...when you were born...Queen Karnilla had a child as well. Her daughter was stillborn."

"Oh, that's so sad!" Sif cried, her hands flying to her mouth. "Is that why Mother and Father haven't been to Nornheim since? I suppose it would be hard for Karnilla, to see her brother's daughter when she lost her own."

Heimdall shook his head. "Karnilla did not want the child. She did not even care when she was told it was born dead. What happened was probably for the best. As for why you were never told of it...did it ever occur to you to ask?"

Sif shook her head slowly. "It just surprised me, I suppose. I always assumed I was born here. As I said, it's not really important."

The conversation ended when Alti approached, looking pleased to see her daughter still there. She smiled warmly at her son, who greeted her politely. She glanced at Sif quickly, before returning her attention to Heimdall.

"Has your sister behaved herself today?"

Sif folded her arms, annoyed. She was standing _right here!_

Heimdall glanced at Sif sympathetically before replying.

"It has been a peaceful day. I barely realised Sif was here."

"Hmph. Glad to hear that she is not being a nuisance. Hopefully now she will grow out of these games of being a warrior. Come along, Sif, supper is waiting."

"Yes, Mother. Thank you for spending time with me today, Heimdall. I suppose I will see you tomorrow?"

Heimdall nodded as Alti led Sif away, the girl trying not to laugh. _Grow out_ of wanting to be a warrior? If only Mother knew what she was planning...

The days soon fell into a routine. Alti would bring Sif to Heimdall's home every morning, then Thor would meet her there so they could head to the royal grounds to train. Sif would return to the Observatory each evening and wait meekly to be taken home. So far, Alti suspected nothing, and Ostara- and the tournament- drew closer. Sif felt nervous just _thinking_ of it now. She was really doing this... About a week before the tournament, she followed Thor to the training grounds as usual, but was surprised to find two others already there, a stout, bearded, red-haired man and a handsome slender blond, sparring.

She hesitated. "Thor, is it alright for us to be here...?" She inicated the two older warriors already fighting.

He glanced at them dismissively. "It's alright, I know those two. Volstagg will not say anything, he will be too tired after a match to even _notice_ your presence! Fandral," he indicated the blond man, "may well tease you at first, but he cannot argue my right to bring my friends here to train. I should warn you though, he's a terrible flirt."

Sif squared her shoulders. "If you're sure there won't be a problem, it will be fine. Perhaps I can spar with one of them. It will be useful to see how I fare against someone who _isn't_ you!"

Thor laughed as they walked onto the field. Fandral caught sight of them almost immediately.

"Good morning, Prince Thor!" He shouted cheerfully. "Come to watch Volstagg get trounced?"

Thor shook his head, smiling as Volstagg scowled at his opponent. "I am afraid not, Fandral. I came to get some practice in myself, as did my friend Sif." He gestured proudly at her, and she suddenly felt shy. This was the first time anyone other than Thor would witness her training, and she worried about what these two might think. She did not want to be laughed at...

Fandral gracefully ducked out of his match with Volstagg, cast his sword to the ground, and swaggered his way over to Sif.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady Sif." He took her hand and kissed it, causing Sif to blush slightly. "And may I ask why such a fair maiden wishes to learn to wield a sword? Surely your beauty would strike most opponents down!"

Sif went even redder, unsure of what to say in response- was he serious? Volstagg came trudging over, clapping Fandral on the shoulder.

"Now now, Fandral, don't tease the poor girl. There's nothing wrong with her wanting to learn to defend herself! Perhaps you could spar with Fandral," He looked at Sif expectantly, "For if I do not get something to eat soon, I fear I will perish from hunger!"

Sif smiled. "If Fandral wishes to spar with me, I will be more than happy to."

"Good!" Volstagg beamed. "Now that's settled, I am going to get some more breakfast. Would you care to accompany me, Prince Thor? We can bring our meals here and keep an eye on these two, if you wish."

Thor glanced at Sif, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, looking forward to sparring with a new opponent. He turned to Volstagg.

"Very well, let's go to the dining hall. We can bring some sustenance for Sif and Fandral as well." they set off, then Thor glanced back at Sif.

"Go easy on Fandral, won't you?" He called. Sif nodded, laughing.

Fandral scoffed softly at Thor's words.

"You aren't going to hurt me, are you, Beautiful?" He winked at her, smirking. In response, Sif raised her sword. Fandral raised his own blade to defend instinctively. With a sly smile, Sif began attacking.

Thor and Volstagg made their way back to the training grounds some time later, bearing several laden plates of food, to see Fandral on the ground, winded and disarmed, with Sif's sword point at his throat. She stepped back and let him get to his feet when she saw them coming back. Fandral climbed to his feet slowly, as if in pain. He stared at Sif in awe, not noticing Thor and Volstagg approaching.

"You," he panted, "are an amazing woman."

Sif grinned smugly, by this point ignoring Fandral's flirting. "That's three out of four to me." Volstagg looked stunned. "You don't mean to say that you _lost_ to a maiden, Fandral?" He laughed in disbelief, turning to Thor. "How long have you been teaching her?!"

Thor smiled. "Since we were about...eight, was it? Sif wanted to learn everything I knew from the minute I began training. She's better than I am now."

Volstagg suddenly grinned. "Let's see how she does against me then!" He picked up his own sword, and strode into the centre of the field, facing Sif.

"Your funeral." Fandral muttered as he walked past Volstagg, getting out of the way and standing beside Thor.

Volstagg raised his sword and struck at Sif, ignoring Fandral's words. Sif parried the strike easily. She smiled, enjoying herself. She had always found sparring against Thor easy, and often seemed to know what he would do before he did it. She honestly thought that was because she knew him so well, but the same thing had happened when she faced Fandral- she was able to predict his moves just by watching the way his eyes moved. The same thing happened when she traded blows with Volstagg, and she wanted to laugh in exhilaration- this was easy! She had bested the redhead in a matter of minutes, and he gaped at her while he retrieved his sword. He declined to have a rematch, as he was breathing heavily, and sweating. Sif felt like she could fight all day.

Fandral and Volstagg decided to leave the younger warriors alone, and excused themselves. Thor did ask them not to say anything about Sif's presence here today, as 'we have a surprise planned, and we don't want it ruined too early!' The older men looked intrigued, but Sif and Thor would not explain further, so they agreed to keep silent. Fandral had asked if he could spar with Sif again, as he enjoyed her company, 'or we could find some other activity to pass the time?' Thor had rolled his eyes at that, but Sif merely said that she would be perfectly willing to beat Fandral in a sparring match whenever he would like. He left quickly after that, looking crestfallen. Volstagg followed him, eating whatever crumbs were left on his plate.

Thor eyed Sif. "Are you worn out now, or do you feel up to fighting me?"

She grinned. "I'm fine! And do not think that just because I have already fought several matches, that you will be able to beat me easily!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Thor smirked, beginning the match with a lunge towards Sif. They practiced for several more hours, neither of them noticing the large raven watching them intently from its position on the highest branch of a nearby tree...

Finally, the day of the tournament dawned. As Alti believed that Sif still spent her days under Heimdall's supervision, Sif told her that she did not want to watch the tournament, and would spend the day at the Observatory again. Alti was faintly suspicious, but after checking this story with Heimdall, left Sif with him for the day, and set off to watch the tournament herself. The instant Alti was out of sight, Sif rushed inside and put on her armour. Thor came to find her while she was getting ready, and whistled when she emerged fully clad in armour, and with a sword belted at her side. Sif took a deep breath to calm herself, and glanced at Heimdall.

He nodded his approval. "Fight well, sister."

Sif nodded resolutely and set off after Thor. They reached the sheltered area where all the warriors who would compete were gathered. From time to time, one of them would walk confidently onto the field, and be greeted with loud cheering. She knew that no-one's identity would be requested until there was a winner, though anyone who lost was allowed to reveal themselves if they wished. She risked a quick glance at the stands that surrounded the arena. They were already almost full, and her parents were there somewhere... She gulped, suddenly frightened. The others who would compete suddenly seemed so much taller than her, though all their faces were hidden. The room was almost empty. She would have to go out soon. Thor squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You can do this, Sif. You'll defeat them all, and earn your place." He smiled at her, though she looked very different, almost unrecognisable in the armour Heimdall had somehow obtained. "I have to go now, I am meant to be seated with my family." He squeezed her hand one last time. "Good luck!" He darted off, moving quickly through the crowds to join the royal family.

Sif inhaled deeply. _'Now or never...'_ She pulled the visor on her helmet down, concealing her face, and strode onto the field with the other competitors. The crowd seemed to be cheering as loudly for her as they had for any of the others. Suddenly, all sound ceased. Guessing what was happening, Sif looked up to where the royals were seated. Frigga, Thor and Loki sat in gilded chairs some distance back from the arena, but close enough that they could still see clearly. Odin stood majestically before his vacant chair, holding Gungnir. He struck it once against the ground.

"Welcome to the Ostara tournament!" His voice echoed over the whole arena. "We honour each and every one of you that has chosen to compete. This tournament is a contest of swordplay. As none of your identities are known, opponents will be chosen at random."

Lord Tyr walked into the arena, bowing to Odin. Sif realised that Tyr's entrance had been planned. Odin spoke again.

"Lord Tyr will select two of you at a time to face one another. Those who are _not_ fighting will stand clear of the match. The winner of each contest will move to the far end of the arena until the first round is over. I encourage all of you to remember that, whether you win or lose, you gain respect for having had the courage to enter. The winner of this tournament will immediately be granted the honour of being trained by Lord Tyr, and gain the chance to be recruited for the Einherjar, the finest warriors in the Nine Realms!"

Cheering erupted from the crowd once again at Odin's words. This was the greatest reward any Asgardian warrior could hope for! Odin waited for the noise to die down, using the time to look closely at each and every armour-clad figure in the arena. Sif thought she had to be imagining that his gaze lingered on her- surely he did not recognise her, from this distance, and disguised in armour? She stood up a little taller, tryng to appear confident, despite her nervousness.

When the crowds were finally silent, Gungnir struck the ground once more, with an echoing thud.

"Let the tournament begin!" Odin's voice was louder this time, almost deafening. He seated himself among his family after officially beginning the tournament, and Lord Tyr selected two of the combatants for the first match. Sif breathed a sigh of relief that she would not have to go first. She moved to the side with all the others, and watched the first fight begin. It would be her turn soon enough...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Six or seven pairs of competitors had fought before Tyr selected Sif for a match. She tried to keep her hands from shaking as she stepped up to face her opponent. Her opponent struck first, and as she responded, she began to feel more at ease. She forgot all about the crowd staring at her, forgot that she might be in trouble for entering this tournament, forgot everything except that she had to win this fight. It was no different to fighting Thor or Fandral really. Her opponent was skilled, and she had to concentrate harder so he would not overcome her. She would _not_ lose in the first match!

Her opponent stumbled slightly on a patch of uneven ground, and Sif seized her chance, pressing her attack while he was off-balance. With a sudden turn of her blade, she sent his sword flying from his grip. The crowd cheered, and she grinned under her visor. Her first victory... but there would have to be more if she was to achieve her dream. She shook hands with her fallen opponent, and walked slowly to join the other victorious warriors. She risked lifting her visor slightly, and took a few quick gulps of water. She would not be able to do that too often, however, it increased the chances of her being recognised. She exhaled softly, and glanced around at the other victors. She would have to face some of these, now. Not many warriors remained that had yet to fight. After the current bout was finished, only three more pairs remained. Sif watched them all avidly as she waited for the second round to begin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Several hours later, Sif was tired and swelteringly hot, but still competing. They were into the last round now, and she was amazed she had made it this far. Several of her opponents had made it a near thing, but she had won every time. She was one of the last competitors, with only one opponent remaining. She wondered what the people watching thought of her. The smallest, slimmest figure in the arena, making it to the final round! _Well,_ she thought, _they will have a lot to think about when they realise I'm female._ She and the other warrior moved into the centre of the arena, and Sif prepared to fight one last time. She was getting so close now...her heart was beating a mile a minute, she was so excited. She tried to calm herself- she needed a level head while fighting. She focussed intently on her opponent as he charged, tuning out everything around her. Her entire future rested on the outcome of this battle.

The warrior she faced now was more determined, and she could tell immediately, more skilled than any of the others. He put a lot of pressure on her, continually backing her into corners, and leaving almost no openings for her to take advantage of. Sif only gritted her teeth and fought harder. She had no idea who this man was, but he was _not_ going to best her! Not when she had come so far. She was forced to use every combination of strikes and blocks she knew, and she began to feel as though she was being tested. Realising that it did not matter if she wore herself out utterly now, as this was the last match, she threw herself into the fight with renewed zeal. Her opponent began losing ground, but Sif was fighting so fiercely, she barely noticed. Less than half an hour later, she successfully managed to disarm the man, and as his sword clattered to the ground, and deafening cheers erupted from the crowd, she looked around as if coming out of a daze.

She had done it. She had actually done it. Sif wanted to pinch herself to be sure she was not dreaming. An enormous smile spread on her face. She really had won! Her eyes flickered to her opponent, who was removing his helmet. She fought the urge to gasp. She had just bested Lord Tyr himself! He had to have disguised himself so he could test his new pupil before he agreed to train whoever it was. She felt dizzy with disbelief. Tyr strode towards the royal family's seats, beckoning at her to follow, and bowed before Odin once again.

"Your Majesty, I present to you the winner of the Ostara Tournament. I will be glad to take this skilled warrior under my tutelage." Odin nodded his agreement, and Tyr turned to face Sif. "Now reveal your identity, young warrior, so that all may know who you are."

Sif glanced at Thor, who was grinning- he could not wait to see everyone's reactions, no doubt. She took a deep, steadying breath, then reached up and removed her helmet. Her long hair immediately tumbled down her back, and there were many shocked gasps among the crowd. Tyr was gaping at her, stunned. It took all of Sif's courage to meet Odin's gaze now. If he decided to revoke the offered prize, all this would have been for nothing...

Odin's expression was utterly neutral, and Sif had no idea what he was thinking. The crowd was totally silent, waiting for Odin's next words, all staring at the scene before them. Sif began to despair. Odin would be angry, would claim she should not have entered the tournament...

A warm smile spread across the king's face. He stood once again, and addressed the crowd.

"My people, I present to you the newest recruit to the warriors ranks, the Lady Sif Austmadrdottir!"

Cheering sounded again, slowly, as people realised that Odin was not going to condemn Sif for her subterfuge.

Sif almost collapsed with relief- and shock. This was real, she would recieve formal training as a warrior... It was what she'd always wanted! Her eyes flickered to the stands, searching for her parents, and her heart sank. Alti's face was ashen, her lips so tight they almost vanished. She met Sif's gaze for a split second, then stood and began walking out of the arena as fast as she could, Austmadr not far behind her. Neither of them looked back at her. Sif hung her head for a moment. She had hoped they would be proud of her...

"Sif!" Thor was running towards her, beaming. His parents weren't far behind him, both of them looking pleased, although Frigga looked surprised as well. Thor enveloped her in a hug, which she returned gently, trying to forget the look on her mother's face. He released her soon, and she bowed before Odin and Frigga.

Frigga looked at Sif and Thor speculatively. "So is this what you two have been sneaking around planning for the last month?"

Sif manged to smile. "Yes, my lady."

"You have done extraordinarily well," Odin interjected. "You showed skill and endurance far beyond your years while fighting today. I am truly glad to be able to offer you a place among my warriors, Lady Sif."

Sif felt embarassed, and knew she was blushing again. "I am grateful for the opportunity, my King. I hope I prove myself worthy of your trust."

"Continue showing the dedication that you have while training with my son, and you will succeed." Odin led Frigga away into the palace after that, leaving a dumbfounded Thor and Sif behind.

"H-how did he know about..." Sif was utterly taken aback. She had honestly believed that no-one knew about Thor training her, and been quite impressed with their stealth. Could Odin have known all along?

Thor was shaking his head. "I have heard that Father has eyes and ears everywhere, but this is ridiculous..."

Sif laughed shakily. "It doesn't really matter now. I have earned my place. I'm going to be a warrior!" Her voice grew louder with excitement, and she did not think she had ever felt so happy.

"You are!" Thor agreed. "And we'll be able to go on quests, and defend Asgard together! For now though, I think we should go inside. It would not do for the guest of honour at today's feast to miss her own celebration!" He slung his arm around her shoulders, and led her in to the lavishly decorated dining hall. To her surprise, she was seated at the high table, with the royal family. She had never before been permitted to sit there at important feasts, and was feeling slightly overwhelmed by all the eyes on her. She knew she would be the target of gossip for many days to come. Odin and Frigga stood before the feast began.

"Before this year's Ostara celebration truly begins, my Queen and I have an announcement to make. Before Midwinter, there will be another member of the royal family!"

The hall esploded with cheering, and calls of congratulations. Soon, the matter of who was seated where no longer mattered, as everyone sought out their friends. Loki vanished from the high table for a few minutes, and returned leading Sigyn.

The blonde girl met Sif's gaze shyly. "I think you were really brave, joining in the tournament. I wish I had the courage to do something like that, to achieve my ambition of learning magic." Her face was melancholy, so Sif hugged her impulsively to cheer her up.

"You will get what you want someday, Sigyn, I know it. You just have to keep trying!"

Sigyn's reply- whatever it might have been- was lost, as Fandral and Volstagg came over to congratulate Sif on her victory that day. She smiled warmly at their enthusiasm, then saw Tyr approaching her. She looked up at her soon-to-be instructor attentively.

"I will be honest," his voice was gruff, "I don't really like the idea of training a maiden, but you won fair and square, so I suppose I will have to put up with you. Be warned, I will _not_ make allowances for you just because you are a woman. You will recieve the same treatment as any boy I train."

Sif nodded. "Nor would I expect any less, Lord Tyr."

"Hmph. Very well. Are you willing to attend the same lessons as Prince Thor and Loki? That's almost every day, for six hours."

"That will be fine, my Lord." Sif beamed at the thought that she could share lessons with Thor, even if it did mean working with Loki as well.

"I will see you next week, then." Tyr nodded before striding off.

Sif remained at the feast for several hours, enjoying the celebration, and taking little notice of the time. At one point, she overheard Lady Freyja discussing her in a very unflattering way:

"...as if that is something to be proud of! Sometimes I wonder if Alti didn't have two sons, the way that daughter of hers carries on. I'll never know how such a lovely woman manged to bring up a girl like that. She's a disgrace to her family, and she does not care. She'll never be a good match for anyone. No man will be interested in a woman who is more masculine than him!"

Sif chose to believe that Freyja did not know she was within earshot. Nonetheless, she decided it was time she went and faced her parents. She bade goodnight to Thor, and to Odin and Frigga of course, then made her way to her home.

She knocked lightly on the closed door when she arrived, not wanting to wake her parents if they had already retired for the night. Alti opened the door almost immediately. She still looked livid. Sif swallowed.

"Mother, I- what are you doing?" Sif's heart skipped several beats. Alti was gripping one of Sif's packs as though she wanted to kill it. The pack appeared to be full. Sif shivered.

"Mother...?"

Alti did not even look her in the eye. "Take your things."

Sif felt like someone had drawn all the air from her lungs. "W-what?"

Alti practically threw the pack at her. "You heard me. Take these things and leave. I tried to tell you,_ repeatedly,_ that no daughter of mine is going to become a warrior. You chose to disobey me. You have ruined our family's name, so I am no longer willing to let you stay in my home. You are no longer part of this family. Leave, and do not return." Alti stood in the doorway, preventing Sif from entering.

Sif stood there frozen in shock. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she could think of nothing to say. She glanced into the house, casting a pleading glance at her father. Austmadr remained seated, as expressionless as a statue. Alti closed the door without another word. Sif choked back a sob, lifted the pack that she had been given, and turned and ran, tears blinding her.

Heartbroken, she made her way to the Observatory, praying that Heimdall, at least, had not turned against her. She did not need to say anything when she arrived. Heimdall embraced her without a word, letting her cry as much as she needed to. Later that night, when she was settled into one of the guest rooms, Sif tried to understand why everything had gone so wrong. She had expected Mother to be angry, but to actually disown her? She tried to convince herself that Mother would calm down, would take back her words, but she doubted that would ever happen. She had achieved her dream to become a warrior...and lost almost all her family because of it.

Should she give up her ambition, beg for forgiveness... No. She would never be happy if she became something she was not to please her family. And if they could not accept her for who she was, then maybe this was for the best. She would have to find somewhere to live tomorrow, she could not stay here indefinitely... The misery of her situation crashed upon her again, and Sif cried herself into an uneasy sleep.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_AN: To the Guest reviewer of chapter nine: I'm glad you like this story, and thank you for reviewing, but I'm not sure why you think there's a Loki/Sif/Thor triangle in this story. I never meant to give anyone that impression, so sorry for misleading you._

Sif awoke the following morning, for a moment unsure where she was. She sat up slowly, and realised this was one of the guest rooms in Heimdall's home, usually used by visitors from the other realms. From the amount of light shining into the room, it was approaching midday. Why had she slept so long?Memories of the previous day came rushing back, and she shed a few more tears against her will. She swiped them from her face as quickly as possible, and quickly got up, gathering her things and preparing to leave. Heimdall did not really have room for her here in the Observatory's rooms, and she did not wish to live so far from the city. Nor did she think she was ready to see her parents, and they often visited Heimdall. He might feel forced to choose sides, and that was not fair, so staying here was not an option.

She went outside slowly, her eyes puffy and sore from all the crying she had done the previous night. It still seemed like a bad dream...her mother had been so cold, so bitter, and Father had just sat there, not saying a word. Sif's shoulders hunched, and she stared only at the ground as she walked towards Heimdall. She didn't realise that her brother wasn't alone until Thor spoke.

"Morning, Sif," Thor was not wearing his characteristic smile, and his voice was hesitant. "Heimdall sent a message to me fairly early this morning. Apparently your parents didn't take your winning the tournament well...?"

Sif glared at Heimdall- she did not want half of Asgard to find out her business, and it was not Heimdall's place to tell anyone he pleased!

Heimdall met her eyes steadily. "I did not reveal everything. I merely thought you might need someone to talk to." He walked to the place where he usually stood to guard the bridge, leaving Sif alone with Thor.

"What's going on, Sif?" Thor's expression was etched with concern now, and Sif felt yet more tears burning her eyes. She _never_ cried this much! She decided to tell him, as no doubt he would find out eventually. Her words came out as gasps, she was trying so hard not to sob.

"Mother...disowned...me. When I went...home last night," Sif swallowed heavily, "she had packed all my clothes...and... wouldn't even let me inside the house. She... she said I had disgraced my parents, and I wasn't part of her family anymore. And Father... just _sat there,_ and did not even speak!" Reliving the event over again in her mind caused Sif to break down yet again.

Thor had listened to her story with an expression of shock and horror on his face. His parents often became angry with him, but he had never imagined that a parent would go so far as to disown a child completely. Unable to think of anything to say, he simply put his arms around Sif, comforting her as she sobbed.

Eventually, Sif stepped back, and dried her eyes. "Sorry about that." Her voice was hoarse, and she knew her face looked terrible, red-eyed and tearstained.

"Maybe Alti will calm down in a few days?" Thor ventured. He could not believe that the woman was serious.

Sif shook her head mutely.

"So you spent last night here...but what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Find somewhere to live, I suppose. If anywhere will have me, as I have no way of paying for lodgings."

Thor frowned. "Come with me. We can talk to Mother, see if she can calm your parents down. You're too young to be on your own."

"Thor, I don't want to be any trouble..."

He met her eyes intently, looking fierce. "Sif, you are not going to 'be any trouble'. Your mother is being unreasonable, and I am sure my parents will agree. Unless you think she is justified in claiming your ambitions disgraced your family when _my_ father, the King, approves of you becoming a warrior?"

Sif sighed, unable to argue with her friend's logic. She wrapped her arms around herself, and Thor's expression softened.

"Come on." He put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into his support gratefully as he led her to the palace.

Thor left her in one of Queen Frigga's private sitting rooms, after making sure she would not be disturbed, and went to find his mother. Not willing to reveal Sif's situation in public, he merely told her that Sif had a problem, and Frigga's help was needed. She nodded immediately, and followed him, although she was plainly confused. She gasped when she saw Sif's tearstained face.

"Whatever has happened, Sif?" Frigga's hand flew to her mouth, shocked to see the usually cheerful girl looking so miserable. She took the chair opposite the girl, clearly very worried.

Thor sat down beside Sif, taking her hand to encourage her. Sighing, Sif began to repeat last night's events once again.

Frigga stood up in outrage when the story was finished. "The nerve of that woman! Treating an fourteen-year-old that way, just because you have made a choice she does not happen to agree with!" Her expression became alarmed. "Did you have to sleep outdoors last night, Sif?" That could have been dangerous. Even in Asgard, not everyone was honourable...Frigga shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to the young girl. She visibly relaxed when Sif explained that she had been at the Observatory.

Frigga looked thoughtful. "Obviously, you cannot stay with Heimdall indefinitely. I will have one of the rooms here readied for you. You can stay here for as long as you wish."

Sif protested immediately. "My lady, I do not wish to be a burden."

Thor rolled his eyes at her. Frigga shook her head.

"You know as well as I do that you have nowhere else to go, child. Having you here is not a burden, and I will not allow one of my son's friends to live destitute when it is not necessary. I have no doubt that Odin will agree with me, so I am afraid you do not have a choice." She smiled mischeivously at Sif, and a relieved smile emerged on the black-haired girl's face. This solved so many problems...

Thor grinned when he saw Sif smiling at last. "Thank you, Mother."

Sif nodded immediately. "Yes, thank you, my lady."

Frigga stetched out a hand and caressed Sif's hair gently. "Think nothing of it, my dear. Alti has made a mistake, and I hope she will realise that, but either way, you will always be welcome here. Thor, why don't you take Sif to your rooms, so she can freshen up? Then perhaps you can choose which room you would like," this directed at Sif, "Thor knows which ones are seldom used."

Both teenagers stood, and, acting on impulse, Sif hugged Frigga tightly, having no other way to show her gratitude. Frigga returned the girl's embrace warmly, and made a decision then to go and have words with Alti later. She could not for the life of her understand what the woman had been thinking. Frigga herself would have been _proud_ if a child of hers was courageous enough to go against social constraints and pursue the life he or she wanted. And _nothing_ a child did would ever make Frigga turn them out of the family. She set her thoughts aside, watching fondly as Thor tugged Sif's hand to lead her out of the room. Then she departed herself, to find Odin and explain the new situation to him. She had a feeling that Austmadr's standing in court- and, by default, Alti's- were about to become considerably lower.

After tidying her appearance, and exploring for a while, Sif had chosen a fairly large room with a four poster bed, on the same floor as Thor and Loki's rooms. She felt exceedingly grateful for Frigga's understanding, and hoped she would be able to repay that one day. Thor had left word with a servant that Sif's new room was to be ready by tonight. He stretched, yawning.

"Now that's settled, what do you want to do today?" He asked eagerly. "Our lessons won't resume until next week, so we have a few days to spend as we please. Loki is in the library with Sigyn again, surprise surprise, but I don't have any plans, so..."

"Er...should we go riding again?" Sif suggested. She wanted to get out of the city, forget everything that had happened for a while.

"Good idea! Maybe we could do some hunting, too, as Loki will not be there to complain today."

They went to gather weapons, and then to tack up their horses, and Sif felt hopeful for the first time that day. Maybe her situation with her parents could not be resolved, but at least she had good friends to support her. Life would not stop because of one facet of it going wrong.

Sif was invited to dine with the royal family that evening. She had felt nervous at first, hoping she would not have to explain things yet again, but it appeared that Frigga had informed Odin of the situation at some point, as the king greeted her warmly, as he would a member of the family. His eyes were sympathetic, but he asked no questions.

Loki, of course, asked plenty.

"Since when does being admitted to the warrior's society earn you a place to live at the palace?"

"Loki..." Frigga's voice was stern, warning him.

"I'm only asking! It just took me by surprise, that's all. I assume there is actually a good reason for the new living arrangements...?" He looked at Sif expectantly, but she merely looked at her plate, not responding.

"Ow!" Loki's yell made everyone jump. Thor pasted an innocent expression on his face when Loki glared at him.

"What's wrong?" Frigga peered at Loki worriedly.

"I think Thor accidentally kicked me under the table. I suppose some people just can't help being clumsy..."

Thor scowled, and thankfully, the novelty of Sif's presence soon wore off. She shared many meals with the royals over the next few days, and the servants became acustomed to seeing her within the palace. Frigga had told Sif privately that most citizens of Asgard were now aware of Sif's exclusion from her parents' family, but Sif told herself that she didn't care. Her lessons with Tyr would begin in two days, and that was all that mattered, that she could continue to prove herself a true warrior.

Frigga had visited Alti, not long after Sif had moved in to the palace, but had been unable to change her mind. Alti's words had been cruel: 'She wants to be a warrior, let her be one. But she will no longer be my daughter if she does!" Frigga had not told Sif the details, merely reassuring her that she had a home in the palace for as long as she wished. Odin spoke to Frigga some time later, when they were alone, stating that he was equally displeased with Austmadr's attitude, but seeing no way to change it. He was furious, nonetheless.

"His youngest child and only daughter," Odin muttered, "and he acts as if losing her means nothing!"

Neither of her parents would come to see her, but Sif had spoken to Heimdall several times, and was pleased that her brother, at least, still seemed to care about her. Her lessons with Tyr began, and she worked as hard as she could every day. Soon Tyr admitted that she was one of his best students, in spite of the fact that she was the only girl.

Despite enduring much teasing at first, as the weeks passed, Sif became more accepted among the elder warriors, and her friendship with Thor was stronger than ever. Sigyn had also become a close friend, regardless of the fact that the girls had very little in common. Sif now looked forward eagerly to the day when she was permitted to go on a quest, hopefully with Thor at her side- he was just as eager as she was. Many people of the court still viewed her as an oddity, but it mattered little. She had almost everything she had ever wanted, and the pain of seperation from her parents she knew would fade in time. This was the life she had always dreamed of.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heimdall stood at his usual position on the bridge, guarding the realm of Asgard as he always had. He knew his father approached, but did not look round to acknowledge him.

Austmadr stood there silently for a few minutes before speaking.

"Do you still watch over her?"

"Yes. She is content, for the most part, with her life."

"I wish it had not gone this way, but perhaps them being apart is for the best, considering..."

Heimdall turned to look at his father, golden eyes meeting dark brown ones.

"Do you ever intend to reveal the truth?"

"I don't know. What purpose could it possibly serve now?"

"Secrets have a way of coming to light in the end. However much we may wish it otherwise."

Austmadr did not reply to that, having no answer. The two dark-skinned men stood side by side silently, each staring into the distance, lost in their own thoughts, as the sun set behind them.

The End (for now!)


End file.
